gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA Vice City
Various radio stations can be received on radios in most vehicles in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. They act as the game's soundtrack and can also be heard in the Audio menu, while the game is paused. Many of the songs appear on cutscenes, and some songs are programmed to be played on certain parts of a mission; for example, Michael Jackson's "Billie Jean" starts to play when the player enters their first vehicle at the start of the game. The arrangement of Vice City's soundtrack was a big move on the part of Rockstar: unlike previous games on the series, which relied to a great extent in original creations, Vice City has an overwhelming majority of licensed content, with just 5 original songs. Most radio stations play a mixture of music, DJ chat, and spoof advertising. The stations each reflect one style of music intended to evoke the atmosphere of the time. As well as contemporary 1980s music, the soundtrack features music from the 1950s, 1960s and 1970s. In addition to the in-game radio stations, PC and Xbox players can add their own music to the game. These will be played on the "MP3 Player" on the PC version and the "Tape Deck" on the Xbox version. The radio stations that the player can listen in GTA Vice City are as follows: * Wildstyle: Hip hop, Electro * Flash FM: Pop * K-Chat: Entertainment talk station * Fever 105: R&B, Soul, Funk, Disco * V-Rock: Hard Rock, Heavy Metal * Vice City Public Radio: Politics talk station * Radio Espantoso: Latin Jazz, Mambo, Son, Salsa * Emotion 98.3: Power Ballad, Soft Rock * Wave 103: New Wave, Post-Punk Several of the stations also reappear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, which is a direct prequel to the game. An extensive Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set was released containing music from the game's radio stations, while a Greatest Hits compilation CD was also released. On 6 December 2012, GTA Vice City was released on iOS and Android to celebrate the game's 10th anniversary. However, over the years, song licenses expired, and therefore some songs were removed from these versions of the game. The same songs are missing from the game re-releases as PS2 Classic on PS3 and PS4. Radio Stations The songs are listed in the same order as they appear in the game. Songs missing from iOS, Android, PS2 Classics (PS3) and PS4 editions and are marked with an *. Wildstyle Wildstyle is hosted by Mr. Magic and plays contemporary hip hop and electro music. * Trouble Funk - "Pump Me Up" (1982) * Davy DMX - "One for the Treble" (1984) * Cybotron - "Clear" (1983) * Hashim - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" (1983) * Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" (1983)* * Afrika Bambaataa and Soul Sonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" (1983)* * 2 Live Crew - "Get It Girl" (1986) * Run D.M.C - "Rock Box" (1984) * Mantronix - "Bassline" (1985) * Tyrone Brunson - "The Smurf" (1982)* * Whodini - "Magic's Wand" (1983) * Zapp & Roger - "More Bounce to the Ounce" (1980) * Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five - "The Message" (1982) * Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" (1980) * Man Parrish - "Hip Hop, Bee Bop (Don't Stop)" (Techno Remix) (1982) Flash FM Flash FM is hosted by Toni (voiced by Maria Chambers), and plays contemporary pop music. *Hall & Oates - Out of Touch (1984) *Wang Chung - Dance Hall Days (1984) *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean (1982)* *Laura Branigan - Self Control (1984) *Go West - Call Me (1985) *INXS - Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain) (1985) *Bryan Adams - Run to You (1984) *Electric Light Orchestra - Four Little Diamonds (1983) *Yes - Owner of a Lonely Heart (1983) *The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star (1979) *Aneka - Japanese Boy (1981) *Talk Talk - Life's What You Make It (1986) *The Outfield - Your Love (1985) *Joe Jackson - Steppin' Out (1982) *The Fixx - One Thing Leads to Another (1983) *Lionel Richie - Running with the Night (1983) (PS2 version only) K-Chat K-Chat is celebrity talk station hosted by Amy Sheckenhausen (voiced by Leyna Weber). The following persons are interviewed: * Jezz Torrent * Michaela Carapadis * Pat "Mr. Zoo" Flannerdy * Gethsemanee Starhawk Moonmaker * BJ Smith * Claude Maginot * Thor Fever 105 Fever 105 is hosted by Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit (voiced by Julius Dyson) and plays soul, disco, quiet storm, funk and R&B. *The Whispers - "And the Beat Goes On" (1979) *Fat Larry's Band - "Act Like You Know" (1982) *Oliver Cheatham - "Get Down Saturday Night" (1983) *Pointer Sisters - "Automatic" (1983) *René & Angela - "I'll Be Good" (1985) *Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" (1983) *Rick James - "Ghetto Life" (1981) *Michael Jackson - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" (1982)* *Evelyn "Champagne" King - "Shame" (1977) *Teena Marie - "Behind the Groove" (1980) *Mtume - "Juicy Fruit" (1983) *Kool & the Gang - "Summer Madness" (1974) *Indeep - "Last Night a D.J. Saved My Life" (1982) V-Rock V-Rock is hosted by Lazlow and plays hard rock and heavy metal. *Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" (1984) *Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" (1983) *Quiet Riot - "Cum On Feel the Noize" (1983) *The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" (1985) *Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" (1983)* *Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" (Unknown. 2002 in real world) *Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" (1984) *Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" (1981) *Alcatrazz - "God Blessed Video" (1985) *Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" (1986) *Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" (1984) *Megadeth - "Peace Sells" (1986) *Anthrax - "Madhouse" (1985) *Slayer - "Raining Blood" (1986) *Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" (1982) *Love Fist - "Fist Fury" (Unknown. 2002 in real world) *David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" (1986) VCPR Vice City Public Radio,'' abbreviated as VCPR, is hosted by Jonathan Freeloader (Patrick Olsen) and Michelle Montanius (Kelly Guest). The station's only program is called Pressing Issues, and is hosted by Maurice Chavez (voiced by Philip Anthony Rodriguez). Each segment focuses on a particular issue, with Chavez chairing a discussion between several guests on the issue. Three such issues are broadcast within the game. They are: * Morality * Perception and Positive Thinking * Public Safety Radio Espantoso Radio Espantoso is a Spanish-language radio station hosted by Pepe (voiced by Tony Chiroldes) and plays Latin music. * Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" ''("Let's Rejoice With My Combo") (1994) * Alpha Banditos - "The Bull is Wrong" (Unknown. 2002 in real world) * Tres Apenas Como Eso - "Yo Te Miré" ("I Saw You") (Unknown. 2002 in real world) * Deodato - "Latin Flute" (1973) * Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tú" ("Mom, Dad, You") (1969) * Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)" ("Chopped and Toasted") (1969) * Machito and his Afro-Cuban Orchestra - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" ("Mambo Lots of Mambo") (1952) * Unaesta - "La Vida Es Una Lenteja" ("Life Is A Lentil") (Unknown. 2002 in real world) * Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" (1975) * Irakere - "Añunga Ñunga" (1980) (Incorrectly credited in the booklet as "Aguanile") * Deodato - "Super Strut" (1973) * Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra - "Jamay" (Nahuatl word, means "adobe crafting place") (1955) * Benny Moré - "Maracaibo Oriental" ("Eastern Maracaibo") (1958) * Tito Puente - "Mambo Gozón" ("Enjoyable Mambo") (1958) Emotion 98.3 Emotion 98.3 is hosted by Fernando Martinez (voiced by Frank Chavez) and features power ballads. * Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" (1981) * Kate Bush - "Wow" (1978)* * Squeeze - "Tempted" (1981) * REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" (1980) * Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" (1986) * Roxy Music - "More Than This" (1982) * Toto - "Africa" (1982) * Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" (1985) * John Waite - "Missing You" (1984) * Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" (1984) * Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" (1983) * Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" (1981) Wave 103 Wave 103 is hosted by Adam First (voiced by Jamie Canfield), and features New Wave, pop and Synthpop music. *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" (1984) *Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11 " (1986) *Gary Numan - "Cars" (1979) *The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" (1983) *Blondie - "Atomic" (1979) *Nena - "99 Luftballons" (1983) *Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" (1981) *Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" (1982) *Corey Hart - "Sunglasses at Night" (1983) *ABC - "Poison Arrow" (1982) *A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" (1982) *The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" (1982) *Animotion - "Obsession" (1984) *Spandau Ballet - "Gold" (1983) *Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" (1984) *Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" (1982) Other Songs A number of other songs can be heard during mission cutscenes. These songs are not featured on any of the game's radio stations. *Modern English - "I Melt with You" (1982) (featured during the third Back Alley Brawl cutscene) *Los Super Seven - "Compay Gato" (2001) (featured during the Naval Engagement cutscene) *Los Super Seven - "Campesino" (2001) (featured during the Trojan Voodoo cutscene) *Al Di Meola - "Ritmo De La Noche" (1982) (featured during the Bar Brawl scene) *Big Country - "In a Big Country" (1983) (featured during the first cutscene of The Driver; original PS2 version only, replaced by "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five in all subsequent versions) *Whodini - "The Freaks Come Out at Night" (1984) (featured during The Job cutscene) *Blue Öyster Cult - "Burnin' for You" (1981) (featured during the Boomshine Saigon cutscene) In addition, the European release of the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set contains, in the Flash FM CD, the following songs that didn't appear in the game: * Glenn Frey - "Smuggler's Blues" (1985) * Toto - "Hold the Line" (1978) * Boys Don't Cry - "I Wanna Be a Cowboy" (1986) Trivia * The number of new songs in this soundtrack is 103. * The year with the most songs is 1983, with 21 songs. * The radio soundtrack in GTA Vice City was a major upgrade in the game series: while soundtracks in previous games were very dependent on original creations produced by the Rockstar staff, GTA Vice City was the first to have an overwhelming majority of licensed content, with just 5 songs in the entire soundtrack being original creations (2 for V-Rock and 3 for Radio Espantoso). ** It is worth noting that, while there where previous inroads in making stations with licensed content (GTA London 1969 had an array of '60s Italian films soundtracks and ska, and GTA III had electronic, rap, dub and '80s pop songs), that was nothing on the scale and depth of Vice City's soundtrack, with hits well-known by the mainstream public and in a quantity that large in every station. * The radio tuning sound effects are snippets from various Grand Theft Auto III soundtracks. ** For example, one of the snippets heard when tuning the radio is a fragment from the Dormatron commercial in GTA III where the woman says "strap in your arms and legs". * First game in the series where there are two talk stations instead of just one like in the previous games. * GTA creator Dan Houser can be heard in K-Chat, he is the caller that wants to be spanked by Gethsemanee's broom. * The only licensed songs that are anachronistic given the 1986 setting are Cachao's "A gozar con mi combo" (1994) and two songs that aren't included in any radio and can only be heard in certain cutscenes: Los Super Seven's "Compay gato" and "Campesino" (both from 2001). ** That is, excluding the 5 songs that were made especially for the game. * Whodini's "The Freaks Come Out at Night" can be heard in a cutscene but is not included in any of the game's radios. It would be included later on the rap radio Fresh FM in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. * Toto's "Hold the Line" was included in the European release of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set but not in the actual game. It would be included later on the classic rock radio K-DST in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. See Also *[[Commercials in GTA Vice City|Commercials in GTA Vice City]] Navigation es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ru:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Category:GTA Vice City Category:Radio